gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stanier
}} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = stanier |handlingname = STANIER |textlabelname = STANIER |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 40% White Plate 2 - 60% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Stanier is a four-door sedan making its debut appearances in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description While the car itself is only technically present in Grand Theft Auto V, named "Stanier", the car also has two generations and multiple service variants. The car appears in Grand Theft Auto IV as the Police Cruiser, Taxi and NOOSE Cruiser, all appearing as the first generation model, which shares the same design as the Grand Theft Auto V Stanier. The car also appears in Grand Theft Auto V as the Police Cruiser, Taxi and Unmarked Cruiser, all appearing as the second generation model, which does not have a civilian counterpart. Because of this trait that is shared with the first generation model in Grand Theft Auto IV, as well as many other facts regarding design, interior and purpose, it is infered that this particular model could be the second generation Stanier. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Stanier is based primarily on the 1992-1997 , with subtle hints of styling from the 1992-1997 in the first generation models and the 1998-2011 Ford Crown Victoria in the second generation models. The first generation model also takes major bodywork influences from the . Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' It has the acceleration qualities which match and seems to even exceed that of its successor, the second generation Stanier, as the car is the police version from GTA IV. The taxi version of the aforementioned game had matching specs, but did not accelerate as quickly. It has an above average top speed, powered by a modeled twin-cam straight-4 engine. Its handling remains well, and is vastly improved, with GTA V s revised physics and driving mechanics. Due to its RWD drivetrain, the car is also able to power-slide into corners readily. Because of its retained feature of police suspension, the Stainer has one of the best handling characteristics of all the sedans in the game, and is very consistent. Inherently, the Stanier's performance in crashes remains stellar - being able to take multiple direct hits to the chassis, drivetrain, and suspension without failure, likely because Rockstar wanted to emulate the real Crown Victoria's safety record and collision endurance capabilities. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Stanier-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery VapidStanier-GTAV-Front.png|A Stanier in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Staniercop.jpg|Interior of the Stanier in the original version. Note the floating computer screen. Stanier-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Stanier on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Stanier-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Stanier on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Notable Owners *Harvey Molina owns a red first generation Stanier, registration 83QSL722, as seen in the mission Cleaning Out the Bureau. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Other than as a part of random traffic: *Spawns around Strawberry in the morning (between 8 am and 11 am). *Sometimes seen around Richman. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Spawns commonly in Strawberry and Rockford Hills. *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $10,000. Trivia General *It is stated in the Southern San Andreas Super Autos description that the Stanier's rear fuel tank exploded when hit. Early models of the second generation Crown Victoria actually had a similar problem, where the fuel tanks were prone to leaking and eventually setting fire, which caused contention in the law enforcement community. The Stanier is based on the first generation Crown Victoria, however. **The player does not experience such problems with the Stanier for gameplay reasons. **The website's description also references the Crown Victoria's popularity among law enforcement and taxi companies, due to its mechanical reliability and body-on-frame construction. The first generation Crown Victoria was made from 1992 to 1997. *Similar to the Gresley, the Stanier could be named after a famous locomotive engineer, William Stanier, who was best known for his designs for the London, Midland and Scottish Railway. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio station for the Stanier is WorldWide FM. *Being the civilian variant of a taxi and a police car, the Stanier effectively fills the role previously slotted by the 3D Universe rendition of the Premier, previously seen in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Strangely, a floating computer screen can be seen above the center console in the Stanier, likely an oversight during the conversion from the GTA IV Police Cruiser. This error was fixed in the enhanced version. *Blowing up the tires of the Stanier will show invisible rims. See Also Service variants of the Stanier: *Taxi *Police Cruiser *Sheriff Cruiser *Unmarked Cruiser *NOOSE Cruiser Civilian equivalents: *Premier (3D Universe) *Merit (Grand Theft Auto IV) Navigation }} de:Stanier (V) es:Stanier fr:Stanier pl:Stanier ru:Stanier Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles with multiple generations Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class